


Drifting Cloud and Embracing Sky

by xenxa_girl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1827, 1827 month, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Mild Angst, Sex, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenxa_girl/pseuds/xenxa_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignore the cliche title... A series of ficlets for 1827 month of 2013. Most fluffy, some sad, some kinky, all covered in 1827 goodness. Join the fun and don't forget your feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3 and it's for 1827 month! A whole month of prompts dedicated to 1827. How lovely~  
> Ficlets will come in a variety of genres, themes, and universes. Most are stand-alone but one or two might connect. The prompts are taken from the 1827logy.tumbr.com blog.  
> Please enjoy and take time to peek at my 1827 blog, clouds-and-skies.tumblr.com  
> My main blog is xen-mode.tumblr.com

First Meeting

Kyouya had never believed in love at first sight. In fact, he thought it was quite a stupid concept to him. How could anyone fall in love with someone they had just laid their eyes upon? If anything they would fall in lust because the person might be handsome or beautiful, but love? No. Call him an unromantic (or a romantic, whatever), but Kyouya had the firm belief that falling in love was a slow and steady process to solidify a strong bond. How else can two people learn to tolerate each other in intimacy if they do not know each other at all?

Well, he used to believe that. That changed when he met Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It was strange how attraction works. Just one look from the right person could bring a smile or a blush onto a person's face. Not even Kyouya was immune to the unconscious acts of the body, no matter how hard he tried to control it. He was more unreadable than the average person, yes, but that didn't mean he was a complete robot.

Anyway, that day had started like any other. Kyouya had gotten up, did his daily morning routines, bid his family farewell, and then made his way to the train station. The ride to the university was a lengthy one – he still needed to take a bus – but he didn't want to move out of his family home in favor of living by himself in a dorm or apartment. It was cheaper that way and, though he wouldn't admit it, Kyouya was much too comfortable with his family than living alone.

While waiting for his train to arrive, Kyouya was reading a book that was assigned to his English literature class. He still had a bit of a struggle with old English – as did most other English-speakers no doubt – but he was fairly enjoying Hamlet, even if the things the characters did were pretty much stupid and illogical.

Kyouya had been minding his own business, near oblivious to the world in favor of reading. However his reading was interrupted when a piece of paper smacked him in the side of his head and was stuck there by the force of the wind.

He heard a squeak from beside him and an awkward kind of tension filled the air. Slowly, almost as if he was completely indifferent to having a piece of paper being stuck to his head, Kyouya pulled it off and gave it a cursory glance over. It was a page of notes, the handwriting a little messy but legible. He took in the numbers and letters of advanced algebra before he looked up at the person next to him, no doubt the owner of the paper and the one he heard the squeak from.

And then Kyouya promptly caught his breath.

The man standing next to him was looking nervous and fidgety. He was shorter than Kyouya, though only by a few inches and the way his brown hair stuck up from his head in messy but completely natural spikes seemed to make up for that height difference. His eyes, a lighter shade of brown than his hair, were wide, boyish, but seemed to hide much more intelligence than was let on. He had fair skin, a darker shade than Kyouya's own pale complexion, and his body was lean, slender, more narrow around the shoulders than Kyouya's.

But Kyouya thought he was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes upon.

“S-Sorry,” the man said, holding his hand out for the paper which Kyouya absently handed over. “The wind was stronger than I expected.”

The man let out a nervous laugh and Kyouya had to fight not to bite his lip at the pleasure the sound of the man's voice brought to him. It was low, a little husky, but smooth and calming and if Kyouya would describe that voice with a metaphor he would liken it to melted chocolate; sweet, creamy, smooth, and bringing pleasure with every taste.

Later, in the future, Kyouya would laugh at how much he disdained the notion of love at first sight. He still believed that true love was a slow and steady process to solidify a strong bond, but he no longer disregarded the idea that love at first sight was ridiculous.

After all, if he hadn't seen Tsunayoshi for the first time at the train station, he would have never fallen so deep in love with that man.


	2. Nicknames

Nicknames

"Bite them to death, little animal."

The low tone of voice and the last two words rang in Tsuna's ears and caused shivers to run up and down his spine. The words and the tone spoke many things, but mostly of a promise that would be kept later on, when they weren't up against a group of rebellious Vongola members who refused to turn away from the mafia life and only when they were alone in a secured room with a large bed.

Fortunately Tsuna had enough training to keep any unnecessary expression off his face and he was able to resist biting his lip at the subtle sound of that promise. Instead, he turned towards his Cloud Guardian with an eyebrow raised and a warning in his eyes. Kyouya only smirked back and his own brow twitched minutely, subtly mocking and at the same time amusing. Tsuna had to refrain from cracking a smile and letting out a chuckle.

He turned back to what was in front of him, fiercely ignoring the hand that brushed up his back. He didn't have time for distractions, not when these mafioso he was facing were dangerous. Not as dangerous as the enemies he had faced as a child, but dangerous nonetheless. Fortunately he didn't need to use his full strength against these simpletons, though he still needed to be on guard just in case.

Without another word, Tsuna entered the battle, leaving Kyouya to do his own thing. His other Guardians were scattered around, dealing with other rebellious groups. Tsuna knew that they can handle those groups, since they were only lackeys. They can be easily cut down whether dead or alive is by their choice (though, of course, Tsuna preferred them alive and in jail as well).

Tsuna dealt with the rebels quickly and painlessly, knocking them out with a hard punch in the gut or neck or head. Out of the corner of his eye he spied Kyouya doing the same thing and he idly felt grateful that his lover's weapon was blunt and not as lethal as a sword or dynamite or lightning. If they weren't going to suffer from broken bones or brain damage from a knock in the head, all they were going to get was a mighty bruise in the morning that would take weeks to heal.

The battle was over in no less than two minutes. Unconscious bodies of their opponents littered the ground and Tsuna retreated from his hyper dying will mode in satisfaction. He made a quick call to some loyal lackeys to clean the place up and just as he had shut his phone to end the conversation, he was swept up in strong arms and thins lips were pressed against his own in a harsh kiss.

Tsuna had been expecting the action so he smoothly went with the movements, opening his mouth to accept that tongue that plunged inside. He gave back as good as he got, sucking on that tongue and nipping at those lips and exploring the opposing mouth in turn. When air was needed the two lovers pulled apart, breathing heavily and eyes glazed over as they scanned the other's flushed faces.

"You did very well, little animal," Kyouya said, his voice low and husky and making Tsuna shiver from head to toe.

"I know I did," Tsuna said cheekily, the side of his lips quirking up at the twitch in his lover's eyebrow. "Are you going to give me my reward... il mio carnivoro?"

Tsuna nearly laughed out loud at the effect that simple word had on Kyouya when it came from him. The older man's nostrils flared and his pupils expanded until only a sliver of blue-gray remained on his irises. The noticeable flush on that pale skin deepened from pink to red, a sight no one but Tsuna and maybe Kyouya's own mother (who was a surprisingly wonderful woman) had seen. It was quite an honor and something that Tsuna would never give up to anyone.

He was never going to give up Kyouya at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio carnivoro - Italian for "my carnivore"


	3. First Date

First Date

If Kyouya had been a lesser man with lesser control, he would have fidgeted in nervousness. However, since he was a Hibari and had grown up with strict parents, he held himself back. Still, it didn't stop him from feeling nervous, which was nearly a foreign emotion for him. After all, this was his first ever date. He was allowed some nervousness.

The festival was already in full swing. There were crowds of people that made Kyouya wince a little, since he hated crowds, but he would tolerate it just to spend time with his date. He would tolerate a lot of things just to spend time with the one person he felt such strong attraction to.

“Hibari-san! Sorry to make you wait!”

Kyouya lifted his head and his breath caught when he took in the sight of his date. Tsuna looked the same as always; wide-eyed, cheerful, a little shy but excited, and looking amazing in a burnt orange yukata that suited his hair and eyes. Kyouya's own yukata was a dark purple at the hem that faded into a lavender color at the shoulders. It was one he had saved for a special occasion and tonight was a special occasion indeed.

“I just got here myself,” he said to Tsuna with a small, encouraging smile that made the younger boy blush lightly. “Ready to go?”

Tsuna nodded enthusiastically and followed Kyouya down the main path that ran through the middle of the park that was being used for the festival. People darted around them, mostly young adults and other couples on dates, however there were plenty of excitable children as well and some older adults who looked like they were having just as much fun as the youngsters. It was a nice sight and even though Kyouya didn't like crowds, he loved the sight of his culture blossoming before him.

With a smile on his face and a slight bounce in his step, Tsuna eagerly sank into the festive spirit. He pulled Kyouya along to the many booths, pointing out interesting things, participating in games, and trying out the food. Kyouya was content with Tsuna leading the way, liking the fact that, when given the chance, the younger would pull out of his shy shell and flourish beautifully like a butterfly unfurling its wings after a long metamorphosis.

The highlight of the evening was when the fireworks started. Tsuna brought Kyouya to a place near the festival, but where there were hardly any people and which offered a good view of the night sky. They chatted quietly about random things and ate the snacks they brought along as they waited for the show to start. Kyouya, however, was already enjoying his own show by watching the expressions on Tsuna's face change.

The sight was much better, though, when bright bursts of multi-colored light exploded in the sky with a loud whistle and crackle. Wonder and awe appeared in Tsuna's eyes and the fireworks reflected off those eyes and the fair skin, painting them multiple colors that lingered for a moment before disappearing only to be replaced by another color. Kyouya couldn't take his eyes off of his date and he couldn't even think of stopping when he leaned closer and pressed his lips against Tsuna's.

It was the perfect date and the perfect beginning.


	4. Holding Hands

Holding Hands

Tsuna had always loved Kyouya's hands. They were bigger than his and more calloused from wielding tonfa for so long. They were also warm and the fingers were long and slender, perfect for piano playing even though Kyouya had never played one in his life. Tsuna loved to hold them, touch them, play with them, press the warm palm against his cheeks, kiss them with his lips, bite them with his teeth, lick them with his tongue until he would hear a moan escape from his lover's perfectly thin lips.

However, Tsuna was a simple man who loved simple things, just like his lover. Sometimes, it was just the simple act of holding those hands that made his heart beat hard against his chest. Especially when it happened in public for Kyouya was a private person and not one for PDA.

Whether it was a simple touch of fingers or a brush of knuckles or complete hand-holding where their palms would touch and their fingers linked tightly together, Tsuna loved it. He loved Kyouya's hands and he loved Kyouya and really, that was more than enough for Tsuna.


	5. Dying Will Flames

Dying Will Flames

Watching Tsuna fight was always a graceful and awe-inspiring thing to see, though Kyouya would never admit it to anyone. His lover turned into a practically different person when he was in his hyper dying will mode; confident, graceful, strong, powerful, beautiful. Not that he wasn't beautiful in a normal setting, but still. Kyouya felt a different kind of fire in his gut as he watched Tsuna flit about in the air, dodging his enemy's bullets with an ease that only came from years of dodging his tutor's own projectiles.

The orange glow of the Sky flames lit up the air as Tsuna fired an X-burner, directing the stream of fire across the ground and towards the enemy that tried to dodge it but failed miserably.

Such an enchanting flame, Kyouya thought, watching the fire glow and burn and flicker and then finally recede back to Tsuna's gloves. The Sky flame was definitely much more beautiful than the others. It was like a jewel that was made from the sunlight of a setting and rising sun, mixed with the flickering fire that can only be one's determination, one's resolve, one's will. It was the only flame that can be called pure and the only flame that can turn others into ice. It was a contradiction, just like Tsuna was, and Kyouya loved it.

The former prefect watched his lover descend and land lightly on his feet, still in his hyper mode just in case more enemies were about. Those orange eyes that mimicked his flames flitted about the area, assessing the shadows and making sure no one lurked in them, before they landed on Kyouya's still form that was leaning against a crumbling pillar. Kyouya felt a shiver run through his whole body, starting from his gut and spreading out in two directions; towards his head and toward his feet. He didn't bother to suppress it, wanting his lover to see just what kind of effect that power had on him. Judging by the twitch in the eyebrows and the slight darkening of jewel-like irises, Kyouya's messaged had been received.

The Cloud Guardian allowed the corner of his lips to quirk up in a smirk as he met his lover's eyes. The two stared at each other for a long moment, eyes conveying what were on their minds, tension in the air so thick that Kyouya had to resist the urge to shift his weight and adjust the growing tightness between his legs. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately) their eye-sex was interrupted by the appearance of more minions, some of which looked much tougher than the last one, so they were forced to tear their eyes away from each other and focus on the current situation.

Still, Kyouya didn't miss the way Tsuna's lips mouth the single word “later”. He was certainly looking forward to that.


	6. Eating Sweets

Eating Sweets

Halloween was a holiday that was not widely celebrated in Japan, but it was a holiday that Tsuna both hated and loved to see. He hated it because all the ghost stories and gruesome costumes scared the shit out of him. Maybe not as much now that he was an adult, but he still hated it. And there was nothing but horror movies on TV, so even he couldn't enjoy that.

The reason why he loved it though was because of seeing the creatively made costumes (even if some of them gave him the creeps) and, of course, the candy.

The candy was really what he was looking forward to.

And so it was at a Halloween party a University friend of his hosted that he gorged himself on a ton of sweets. He knew he might regret it in the morning or when the sugar rush wore off, but right now he didn't care. Right now, he was enjoying quite a delicious Hershys bar. And so was his lover.

In fact, they were eating the same one right out of each other's mouths.

It was delectable, the way that the chocolate melted in the heat of their mouths and was swept up by seeking tongues and gnashing teeth. Underneath the sweet taste of milk chocolate was the even sweeter taste of Kyouya; something bitter, not unlike the green tea he loves to drink. It was an exquisite combination, quite akin to dark chocolate, but not quite.

Tsuna vaguely heard someone call out for them to get a room, but he ignored them as he pulled away from Kyouya with a chocolate-stained grin.

“Next,” he said, quickly unwrapping a square of caramel and holding it in between his teeth. It would take much longer to melt in their mouths than the chocolate did, but that was the point.

In front of him, Kyouya just smirked with his kiss-swollen lips before closing in again and fastening his mouth over Tsuna's.


	7. Cooking/Baking

Cooking/Baking

There was one thing that people should know about Tsuna and it was that he wasn't useless.

Oh, he was clumsy, yes, and a little dull to be sure, but he wasn't useless. He was observant when necessary, could notice things most other people overlooked, and had a penchant of thinking outside the box without realizing it. He was quick on his feet (years of running from bullies) and ever since he started kick boxing he was much stronger and knew weak points of the human body that most normal people wouldn't know.

However no one would have thought that Tsuna was a whiz of a cook. Kyouya reasoned that it was because of Tsuna's mother, Nana, who was also quite the cook, though part of him wondered if it was just natural talent. Tsuna told Kyouya that he never actually tried cooking when he was younger for fear of cutting himself with a knife, but when he was living alone in his University years he couldn't escape the necessity of cooking for himself when he obviously couldn't live on just cup noodles or take out. So he took up the knife and got lessons from his mother and apparently found his hidden talent.

And what a talent it was! Whenever Kyouya was over at Tsuna's apartment, he was almost always greeted with a nice meal and Tsuna even made him bentos for work from time to time. Sometimes it was simple rice and miso soup with a plate of steamed vegetables and other tines it was quite extravagant with multiple courses, each more delectable than the last, some of which had Kyouya moaning at the flavors bursting on his tongue.

Because of how delicious the meals were and the way Tsuna looked so graceful in the kitchen, Kyouya decided that he wanted to learn how to cook as well. Tsuna was all up for it, immediately taking Kyouya as his would-be apprentice. He had Kyouya going through the basics in one day, rattling on about kitchen hygiene, rules, and general do's and don'ts.

In virtually no time at all, it became habit for Tsuna and Kyouya to plan and cook their meals together. They would take up separate stations in either of their kitchens, chopping vegetables or preparing meat or mixing the sauce or soup. Of course they didn't pass up the chance to flirt with each other, especially Tsuna, who would give Kyouya advice on this or that, standing behind his lover and holding those calloused hands as he moved them in a better way to slice onions or knead dough.

Kyouya especially loved baking though. He had quite the sweet tooth and the satisfaction of making his own confectionery masterpieces made everything all the sweeter. And it didn't hurt that he was able to eat his cakes and chocolates right off of his own personal Tsuna-table, hearing those delicious moaning and groaning sounds escaping his lover's lips.

It made cooking that much more satisfying.


	8. Arguing

Arguing

Tsuna slammed the door behind him and furiously took off his shoes before tossing them to the side, not caring where they landed. He was scowling, he knew, and he suspected that it was not a pleasing expression on his face, but at the moment he didn't care. He was so pissed off and it was all Kyouya's fault!

Speak of the devil, Kyouya entered the apartment behind Tsuna, closing the door softly behind him which only served to piss Tsuna off even more. Sometimes, he wished that his boyfriend acted more like a normal person, especially when it came to expressing emotions. Right now, he wasn't in the mood for the stoic persona Kyouya presented to the world.

Ignoring his lover, Tsuna stomped toward the kitchen, wanting to have his hands occupied for the inevitable argument that was about to ensure. He took out a kettle and filled it with water before placing on the stove and heating it. He then took out a mug and a box of tea bags before leaning against the counter and tapping his finger against the marble, waiting and watching for the water to boil. Behind him, Kyouya also entered the kitchen though with quiet footsteps. Tsuna could feel those blue-gray eyes he loved so much bore into his back. He forced himself to stay still and not turn around.

“Are you going to give me the silent treatment all night?” Kyouya broke the silence with his words. He sounded uninterested, almost bored with the situations. It made Tsuna bristle and again, he wished his boyfriend wasn't such a negative prick.

“I'm mad at you,” Tsuna said bluntly.

“I noticed.”

Tsuna gritted his teeth, hating how loftily Kyouya was sounding. Steeling himself, Tsuna turned around and faced his lover, who was leaning against the wall opposite him, arms crossed upon his chest, default bored expression adorning that handsome face. Usually the expression made Tsuna think that his boyfriend was so cool, but right now it only added fuel to his flame.

“Why do you always do that?” Tsuna barked out. “Every time we go out to a party, every time we're surrounded by my friends, you're always, always, making trouble.”

Kyouya was silent for a short moment before he shrugged and looked away. Tsuna took a deep breath and continued with his tirade.

“Gokudera-kun wasn't even doing anything to me, but you had to beat him up like that? Dino-san was barely able to pull you off of him!”

“He insulted me.”

Tsuna scoffed. “He always insults you! You never did anything back then except insult him back!”

Kyouya only shrugged again. The kettle started to whistle from the boiling water which prompted Tsuna to spin around and flick the stove off. He kept his back turned as he continued to list down everything that went wrong that night.

“And what about Mukuro? I know that you don't like him and sure he's a creep who stalks me, but pushing him off the balcony was going too far! It's a miracle he only got a twisted ankle from your stupid idea!”

“He was too close to you and kept whispering in your ear.”

Tsuna whirled around to face Kyouya again. “You know he was only doing that to rile you up! And Chrome was right beside him, he wouldn't do anything with her around.”

At last, Kyouya locked eyes with Tsuna, eyes flashing in a way that Tsuna knew that he was getting just as pissed off as Tsuna was. Well good. Finally he was showing some real emotion and not just some stupid indifferent mask.

“And Kyoko-chan?” Tsuna bit out between his gritted teeth, not looking away from those eyes that darkened dangerously. Before, Tsuna would have been scared shitless from those eyes, but not now. Not when he had to put his foot down against all the stupid things his boyfriend had been doing. “What wrong thing did she do to deserve you ripping her to shreds? I don't think I've ever seen her cry so much in my years of knowing her. She actually looked afraid of you, which is a first!”

Kyouya scowled, a look of distaste appearing on his face as if he had eaten something very bitter. “I don't like the way she looks at you,” he snapped. “I know she wants to take you away from me. I can see it in her eyes, in her expression.” His eyes flashed again as they flickered to Tsuna's face. “I want you to stay away from her from now on. If you don't, I'll bite you to death.”

That made Tsuna gape incredulously at his lover. Never had Kyouya spoken to him like that, forbidding him to do such a thing. He sounded so... possessive, and not in the way that Tsuna was used to. It somewhat scared him, seeing that fierceness in his boyfriend's eyes, one that said that Kyouya was not going to take back his word and if Tsuna didn't do what he said, something inside him would snap. Just thinking of what would happened should Tsuna disobey made Tsuna shiver unpleasantly.

Still, Tsuna was not just going to go along with Kyouya's whims.

“I am not going to stay away from Kyoko-chan,” Tsuna grit out, barely able to contain his anger. “She's my friend and I've known her longer than I have known you. I'm not going to abandon her just because you said so. Not now and not ever.”

Quick as a flash, Kyouya appeared in front of Tsuna, trapping the younger man against the kitchen counter. Tsuna could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat at the thunderous expression on his lover's face. Never had he seen Kyouya so furious.

“You are mine,” Kyouya growled between clenched teeth. “I will not let anyone near you. I will not let anyone touch you. You belong to me, Tsunayoshi and no one else!”

The second Kyouya finished his sentence, his head snapped to the side as Tsuna's palm colliding with his cheek. There was ringing silence in the kitchen, only broken by Tsuna's harsh breathing. His whole body was trembling and he looked like he wanted to cry, but he was valiantly holding back his tears.

“I am not a possession that you can lock up to your will,” Tsuna hissed, clenching the hand he used to slap Kyouya, who stepped away from the younger man and reached up to cradle his reddening cheek. “You have no right to treat me this way.” The expression on Tsuna's face turned momentarily sad before it hardened. “Kyouya, do not doubt that I love you, but you are acting way out of line.”

Tsuna paused, waiting to hear any explaining that Kyouya was willing to give, practically willing his lover to say anything to defend himself and make Tsuna forgive him. But Kyouya kept silent, face impassive and hand lightly massaging the sting out of his cheek. The sight made Tsuna's heart sink.

Releasing a sigh from his nose, Tsuna stalked out of the kitchen and towards the front door, slipping his shoes on again. Behind him he heard Kyouya's soft footsteps and an intake of breath.

“Where are you going?” Kyouya bit out and Tsuna thought that he could hear worry in his lover's voice.

“Away from you,” was all Tsuna said before he wrenched the door open and stepped out into the cold night, ignoring Kyouya's cries of his name.


	9. Making Up

Making Up

It was nearing two in the morning and Tsuna still wasn't home. The tea had long gone cold but it was still left on the counter, just in case Tsuna still wanted some when he returned. Kyouya himself was sitting at the kitchen table, his chin in his hand and a faraway look in his eyes. He had been sitting there for hours, replaying the argument in his mind over and over again, trying to figure out where he been wrong.

Of course, Kyouya wasn't a stupid person nor was he dense to his own faults. He had easily seen that he was in the wrong. He just refused to admit it when he was faced with Tsuna. His perfect Tsuna, his wonderful Tsuna, his beautiful Tsuna. No one had ever captured his attention the way Tsuna did. He was so strong and confident and ruthless in his beliefs, yet at the same time he was so shy and gentle and insecure and kind. Tsuna was a walking contradiction and it intrigued Kyouya. It was one of the reasons why he fell in love in the first place.

But Kyouya never thought that his own jealously and possessiveness would drive Tsuna away from him. Kyouya just couldn't help himself. He hated to share, especially when it came to Tsuna. He had never learned how to share fairly. Having grown up on his own, as an orphan and an outcast, Kyouya didn't learn things the same way most people did and there were some lessons that he learned that normal people wouldn't even think of learning.

God, how he hated everything that happened that night. He hated it when he saw Mukuro flirting with his lover. He hated it when that loud-mouthed Italian off-handedly insulted him, even though Kyouya never did anything except exist. He hated it when he saw that Sasagawa girl laugh and be near Tsuna like the old friends they were. And Kyouya hated himself for not being normal, for not being able to have an average relationship with Tsuna where Tsuna can be happy and not have Kyouya pile all this emotional crap on both of them.

Kyouya really wanted to go out and look for his lover. He really did. His legs were practically twitching at the thought. However Kyouya held himself back, not sure where to even start on his search and not sure if Tsuna even wanted him to go out searching.

With a sigh, Kyouya finally stood up from his seat at the kitchen table. His ass and legs were sore from sitting for too long. If Tsuna wasn't going to come home tonight, then Kyouya might as well stop waiting up for him. He pushed away his worry for his lover as he retreated to the bedroom and got ready for a short night of restless sleep.

Sure enough, once he was tucked under the covers of the bed, it took him nearly an hour to fall into an uneasy sleep.

~

Kyouya jerked awake when he heard a muffled swear through the bedroom walls. He sluggishly rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake his brain further. While he did that, more muffled noises came from beyond the room, though it took a moment for Kyouya to recognize them. When he was sure that he was awake enough to stay focused, Kyouya turned his head towards the bedside table. It was barely five in the morning and through the window he saw that the sky was already lightening, even though the sun was not yet up. For a moment, he wondered just who that noisy person was. Then, the memories of the previous night popped up in his head and Kyouya winced as though the memories were physically hurting him.

He heard the door creak open and from his vantage point on the bed, Kyouya could see Tsuna stumble into the room. There was little light inside, but he could see, from the way his lover swayed and stumbled, that Tsuna was either drunk or nursing a hangover. Considering Tsuna, Kyouya bet on the latter.

Kyouya watched Tsuna struggle to unzip the red jacket he had on. Kyouya recognized it as one of Gokudera's, which answered the question of where precisely Tsuna had spent the night. He was silent as he watched his lover toss the jacket onto the back of a chair and then crawl into bed next to him. The fading stench of alcohol and the cold night made him wrinkle his nose, but other than that Kyouya didn't move. His heart was hammering in his chest and the beginnings of cold sweat appeared on his brow. What was going to happen now?

To his surprise, Tsuna snuggled up against Kyouya, wrapping his thinner arms around his lover's torso and draping a leg over Kyouya's own. Tsuna sighed and tucked Kyouya's head under his chin, which brought Kyouya's head against Tsuna's chest. The dark-haired man could hear Tsuna's heart beating steadily, calmly, and it made Kyouya want to close his eyes and just listen as he fell back to sleep. Before he could do so, however, Tsuna spoke.

“I'm sorry,” he said, the words rumbling through his chest and against Kyouya's head. It caused a light flush to appear on Kyouya's cheeks, though thanks to the lighting, it wasn't noticeable. “I shouldn't have left like that. I should have stayed and talked to you like an adult. Instead I just ran away because you frustrated me so much that I couldn't handle it. It was childish and I'm sorry.”

Kyouya stayed quiet, though he did reached up a hand to cover Tsuna's and gave it a squeeze to show that he was listening. He felt Tsuna let out a sigh (of relief maybe?) and the hand he was holding twined with his, the fingers linking together as smoothly as two connecting pieces of a puzzle.

“I know you're not one to talk about your feelings,” Tsuna continued. Kyouya idly wondered how long it took Tsuna to remember that if he went drinking last night. “I should have kept that in mind. But Kyouya... a relationship is a two-way street you know. You have to be honest with me even if you don't want to, or else our arguments will never get settled.” Tsuna shifted and Kyouya felt a pair of lips place a loving kiss on his forehead. It made Kyouya close his eyes in relief. “I still haven't forgiven you for yesterday and I still except you to apologize to Gokudera-kun and Kyoko-chan –” At least he didn't include Mukuro, “– but we'll talk about it later all right? And I expect honesty out of you, okay?”

Kyouya drew in a breath that he refused to admit that was shuddering and then snuggled closer to his lover, reveling in the warmth and comfort he felt. “All right,” he agreed quietly, pressing a kiss onto Tsuna's exposed collarbone. “Let's sleep now. You woke me up in the middle of a satisfying dream.”

That was a lie, of course, but it caused Tsuna to chuckle which was Kyouya's intention. The two shifted into a more comfortable position before settling back into sleep. Tsuna drifted off first and Kyouya took a minute or so to enjoy the feeling of being back in his lover's arm before he drifted off as well.

Their relationship wasn't perfect and considering how much of an emotional dunce Kyouya was, it took effort to make it work. But if Tsuna was determined to do so, than Kyouya was determined as well. It wouldn't be like him to just let things go after all.

He was Hibari Kyouya and whatever he manged to gain, he kept.


	10. In Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not overly fond of this one. -_-

In Battle

When Tsuna felt a large hand roughly grab his shoulder and another one smother his nose and mouth with a chloroform-soak handkerchief, the thing that went through his mind was, Not again.

It was the fifth time this month that he was being kidnapped. Sometimes he wondered why Vongola's enemies were trying so hard to do such a thing even when they were thwarted each and every time. Really, they should have learned by now that one should never mess with the Vongola.

He didn't know how long it took, but when he finally awoke from his chloroform-induced sleep, he found himself on the floor of a nicely decorated room that seemed to be half a sitting room and half a library. He tested the ropes that bound him and found them to be quite tight, though not impossible to get out of. The man who orchestrated his kidnapping also happened to be in the room. He was some obnoxious French dude in a white suit and who seemed to really like the sound of his voice. He was almost like Gokudera or, hell, even Squalo, though of course his voice pales in comparison.

The French douche, upon seeing that Tsuna was awake, loudly began to taunt the young Vongola boss, declaring how his gang was going to take over and blah blah blah. Tsuna only looked bored and let out a yawn, which earned him a kick to the head and a litany of curses. The kick didn't hurt all that much. Compared to Reborn's kicks, that felt like a mosquito bite.

Tsuna said as much, which only earned him some more punishing blows. When it was over, the French pastry made a call for ransom and the smug tone in his voice only made Tsuna want to cackle out loud, knowing just what was going to happen soon enough. He almost felt sorry for the Frenchie, but not really.

He didn't have to wait long. Only half an hour passed when his rescuer finally arrived. The commotion outside the room was unmistakable. The French guy looked nervous and he even hauled Tsuna up from the floor and pressed a pistol against Tsuna's temple. Tsuna rolled his eyes and debated on whether he should comment on just how effective that would be (which was not very) however he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to ruin the atmosphere.

The Frenchie's goons readied their guns and pointed them towards the door, just waiting for it to open. And open it did, showing a silhouetted figure in the doorway, the lights having gone out in the hallway outside. The goons opened fire, causing a spray of bullets to rip through the air. Tsuna wrinkled his nose at the sound. He still didn't like guns and bullets all that much, despite having a hitman for a tutor.

The guns soon died down and everyone held their breath. The silhouette swayed on its feet, and then fell forward through the doorway. The French gang leader and his goons all gasped collectively when they saw that it was one of them who they shot. Tsuna had to bite his tongue to prevent his laughter of escaping.

Then, the moment Tsuna had been waiting for arrived. In a rising crescendo of piano chords (at least in his head) Tsuna watched as his Guardian gracefully stepped into the room, arms limp at his sides but his hands gripping his tonfa tightly. Kyouya looked debonair and dangerous in his black suit and purple shirt; blue-grey eyes narrowed and flashing and lips curled in a malicious smirk. Tsuna squirmed a little at the sight, his gut churning pleasantly, but he was soon stopped by the pistol pressing harder against his temple.

“Don't come any closer!” The French man nearly screeched. “If you do, I'll shoot your precious little boss!”

Kyouya only smirked wider, lifting his tonfa into position. “For your crime against Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll bite you to death, herbivore.”

That was the start of a beautiful but short-lived battle. All too used to seeing his Guardian fight, Tsuna tracked nearly every movement the older man made. Kyouya was quick in his disposal of the goons, dodging bullets and smacking bodies in a sickening crunch of flesh and bone. It excited Tsuna, though he made sure not to make his excitement too obvious.

Once the minions were on the floor and unconscious with bruises that would no doubt smart in the morning, Kyouya turned to Tsuna and his kidnapper, only raising an eyebrow at the way the French man tightened his hold on the trigger of the pistol in warning. There was a moment of ringing silence before Kyouya spoke.

“What are you doing omnivore? Get away from that filth before I bite you to death.”

Tsuna smiled sweetly at his Guardian, not fazed by the threat. The French man sputtered beside him and tried to spout out his own threats, but Tsuna took advantage of the distraction. He had manged to get into the perfect position to headbutt his kidnapper. Kyouya took advantage of that and rushed forward to deliver a blow to the head, knocking the French douche down, but not out. Kyouya knew not to knock the man out. The idiot needed to be taught a lesson on messing with the Vongola.

“Hurry up Kyouya, these ropes itch,” Tsuna whined, squirming in his spot on the floor. Good thing he was used to getting hit on the head by Leon the Thousand Pound mallet, otherwise he would be rolling around the floor in pain. Like that French guy.

“Hmph, weak,” Kyouya muttered as he stooped down to untie Tsuna. The ropes fell to the ground, leaving Tsuna free at last. The Vongola boss let out a satisfied sigh as he rubbed the places where the ropes dug into his skin and he stood up and stretched, rolling the knots out of his shoulders.

Tsuna turned to the French man – he still didn't know the dumbass' name – his lips curving into a smile yet his eyes darkening with the promise of pain. He didn't usually take revenge for himself, but he was going to make an exception this time because he was just so damn tired of rival families and petty little gangs trying to get the better of the Vongola. He'll show them not to mess with him.

The satisfied look on Kyouya's face as Tsuna dished out some just desserts was just a bonus.


	11. Looking Each Other in the Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this - http://clouds-and-skies.tumblr.com/post/40322178391/evillittleinfant-there-is-sexy-and-then-there

Looking Each Other in the Eye

It was a busy day at the Vongola Auto Shop. The sound of clinking and grinding metal was a regular thing to hear. Grease and oil dominated most surfaces and the smell of it permeated the air, not stifling but very noticeable. There were cars in nearly every station and a few more waiting to be looked over. And let's not forget the gawking young ladies loitering about near the open garage doors, squealing and giggling every now and then whenever one of the mechanics – a handsome dark-haired Italian with the name Lambo stitched on the front of his orange jumpsuit – looked over his shoulder and gave a flirtatious wink or smile at the group.

“Lambo, stop flirting and get back to work!”

All in all, it was a pretty normal day.

Near the end of the work day, Kyouya was finished with his quota of cars, the last being an aging Honda which he was tasked to fix the brakes (it was easier than he anticipated, since the Honda was still in good condition despite having seen some rough years). He arranged his tools precisely as he liked them, and wheeled his box back to his designated station. Wiping sweat from his brow with a forearm, Kyouya gave his fellow co-workers a nod as they left for home themselves. Though the auto shop was one of the more popular ones in the city (no doubt due to the fact that there were so many handsome and fit mechanics to ogle) the workers were professional and quick with their tasks.

Once his things were put away, Kyouya made his way towards the office, where he knew Tsuna was waiting. As the owner and head mechanic of VAS, Tsuna usually spent more time in the office than in the garage. Which was a shame really, because Kyouya knew how much Tsuna loved to get his hands dirty. He made a mental note to nag the man into getting an assistant some time soon.

Kyouya swiftly knocked on the office door and then let himself in without waiting for an answer. He had to stop short however when he saw the youngest mechanic – Kozato Enma, only 16 years old but very well-versed in his cars and engines – bent at the waist and leaning over Tsuna's desk. Kyouya thought that he was trying to look provocative and inviting but the image was marred by the awkward look on his face and the fierce blush in his cheeks. Kid had so much more to learn.

“Ah, Kyouya, perfect timing!” Tsuna exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and smiling, though Kyouya could see right through that act. He looked just as awkward as Kozato did. “I need you to help me go through the orders of the parts you requested?”

Kyouya requested no such thing. He new that Tsuna only said that to get away from Kozato, who was stepping back from the desk and looking disappointed. For a moment, Kyouya entertained the idea of playing dumb, but he wouldn't do that in front of the kid. It wouldn't do to look weak.

“That's the reason why I'm here,” he said, letting the door fall closed behind him as he stepped inside the office. He shifted his weight onto one foot and folded his arms against his chest, giving Kozato a pointed look. The teen blushed a darker red (if that was even possible) and he mumbled a good-bye before hurrying out the door. Tsuna waited until Kozato's footsteps had faded before he slump back in his chair with a sigh of relief. Kyouya managed to spare him an amused glance before he turned to close and lock the door properly.

“The boy is only going to get more encouraged if you don't push him away soon,” Kyouya said, taking a few steps towards the desk but not completely approaching it.

“Ugh, spare me Kyouya,” Tsuna grumbled, reaching up to rub at his tired eyes. “I don't want to break the poor kid's heart anyway.”

“You're twice his age, you're his boss, and you're taken. No matter what, you're going to break his heart.”

Tsuna eyed Kyouya from beneath his fingers. Kyouya can tell that he wanted to glare, but was too tired to even muster up the energy to do so. That made Kyouya smirk in delight. He loved it when he could read his lover so well.

“Anyway,” Tsuna drawled, setting his hands down onto the desk and sitting back in his chair, raising an eyebrow at Kyouya. “Are you here for something?”

The seemingly innocent sentence only made Kyouya's smirk grew. He lowered his eyelids, peeking at Tsuna through his bangs and lashes, and brought his hands up to his chest, one fiddling with the zipper of his jumpsuit while the other lightly fingered the orange collar.

Maybe, Kyouya said coyly, bringing his zipper down a tooth. From the way Tsuna's throat worked as he swallowed his saliva and the way his eyes darkened, Kyouya knew that he had his boss in the palm of his hand. As always.

Locking his blue-grey eyes with Tsuna's brown ones, Kyouya slowly, oh-so-slowly, brought his zipper down, tooth by tooth, revealing inches of smooth, pale skin stretched over an expanse of lean chest muscles. Kyouya's free hand gripped his collar, pulling it to the side to expose his collarbone and part of his shoulder while adjusting his stance to make himself look provocative (more provocative than Kozato had been). He didn't take his eyes off of Tsuna's, who seemed to not know where to look at. Tsuna's eyes kept on flitting from Kyouya's face, to his chest, to his hands, and even between Kyouya's legs where a prominent bulge began to rise.

Soon, the zipper reached the level of Kyouya's hips, showing off the happy trail that traveled down from the belly button and revealing the fact that Kyouya wore nothing underneath his jumpsuit. Seeing Tsuna's nostrils flare and pupils dilate even more, Kyouya was sure that his boss noticed that as well.

“Kyouya, come here,” Tsuna murmured, eyes flickering with the start of a fire that Kyouya knew would burn and roar if stroked hard enough (pun only half intended).

Still smiling coyly, Kyouya stepped forward, giving a twist to his shoulders so his jumpsuit would fall down his arms and expose his upper torso. The movement received the perfect reaction from Tsuna and Kyouya laughed silently was Tsuna stood from his seat and reached across the desk when Kyouya was close enough, pulling into a rough yet satisfying kiss.

Yes, it was nice to get a reward after a long day at work. Quite nice indeed.


	12. Birthday

Birthday

When Nana Sawada blew out the candles on her birthday cake, there was clapping, cheering, and even a bout of whistling. From his spot next to her, Tsuna smiled brightly, his heart filled with so much love at how happy his mother looked, surrounded by family and friends. Even Iemitsu was there, sitting on Nana's other side, beaming proudly and reaching to give her a great kiss. Tsuna may never respect the man as a father, but Iemitsu made her happy and that was all right.

“Right, time for presents!” Haru sang, pulling a smallish box out from her purse and handing it to Nana. “Open mine first Maman!”

Everyone took their turns in giving Nana their presents. Some were simple, like a blouse or a picture frame or even a book of drawings from the kids. Others were extravagant, like the jewelry set that Reborn and Bianchi gifted her and a two week long tour across Europe that was from Iemitsu.

Soon it was Tsuna's turn and he waited until everyone's attention was on him before he took out his cellphone.

“Well, it's not much a present as it is news, but I have to call Kyouya first since it's from the both of us,” he explained.

The other guests and Nana and Iemitsu exchanged questioning glances that made Tsuna smile as he pressed speed dial. The phone only rang once before Kyouya picked up and Tsuna put the cellphone on speaker so everyone would hear.

“Kyouya, it's Okasan's birthday today,” Tsuna said, smiling at the phone as if his lover would see it.

“Already?” Kyouya asked mildly, which made Nana giggle. “Happy birthday Okasan. I'm sorry I could not join the festivities this year.”

“It's no problem Kyouya-kun,” Nana smiled. “I understand how work is important to you. Now, Tsuna said you two had a present for me?”

“Yes.” Though Tsuna was sure no one else noticed it, he could tell by Kyouya's tone of voice that he was at least slightly nervous. “I have already asked Tsuna, but I wanted it to be proper. I'm sure Iemitsu is there as well?”

“Right here bud!” Iemitsu beamed in a voice that Tsuna knew would make Kyouya wince, even through the phone.

“All right then.” Tsuna heard Kyouya take a deep breath and it seemed that everyone simultaneously leaned towards the cellphone as if it helped them hear better. “Okasan, Iemitsu... may I ask for Tsuna's hand in marriage?”

The reactions were practically instantaneous. There were shrieks of delight from the girls and shocked gasps but happy gasps from the guys. Reborn tilted his fedora over his eyes and smirked knowingly while next to him, Bianchi waxed poetic about true love. However, it was Nana's reaction that Tsuna wanted to see the most (he didn't really care if his father was slack-jawed from the request, though Tsuna was sure to file the image way for later when he needed a laugh.

At the request from her son's lover, Nana covered her mouth with a demure hand and tears filled her eyes though thankfully didn't fall. Tsuna was glad to see that joy was shimmering in her eyes though. It made his heart swell at how happy she looked.

“Okasan?” Tsuna asked softly, shifting closer to his mother.

Nana choked out a sob and flung her arms around her son's shoulders, her own shoulders shaking with repressed sobs. “Oh yes dear!” she managed to say through the lump in her throat. She practically ripped the cellphone out of Tsuna's hands, bringing it closer to her face. “Kyouya-kun, you have my permission to make my Tsu-kun the happiest man on Earth, okay? You take good care of my baby, all right?”

Through the phone, Kyouya's chuckles can be heard and Tsuna noticed the subtle undertone of relief in the sound. “Of course Okasan. I promise with all my heart.”

At that, Nana started babbling at how she was so glad that Tsuna was able to find such a great man. Most of the other guests were chatting excitingly amongst themselves and Iemitsu was still frozen in shock for some reason. The scene only made Tsuna grin broadly as he reached for his cellphone, rescuing his lover from his mother's babbling.

All in all, it was the best birthday party that year.


	13. Seifuku!1827

Seifaku!1827

His heart was pounding hard against his chest, in a way that made him feel like he was about to go into battle. But Kyouya knew this wasn't a battle, or at least not the kind of battle he was used to. This was more a battle against his pride and against possible humiliation. He could already hear the laughter that he imagine his lover would use when Tsuna sees him. But no, Tsuna wasn't like that. If anything, he'll be embarrassed himself and politely ask Kyouya to change.

Taking a deep breath, Kyouya slipped on the outfit that Dino had given him. As he did so, Kyouya wondered why he was even going along with this idiotic scheme. When he (reluctantly) asked the Italian if he knew of any way to spice up Kyouya's sex life, Kyouya was expecting more of techniques or special date locations or even sex toys. Not this. Never still.

Still, when Dino taunted Kyouya on being too chicken to even try it out, Kyouya's pride got in the way, as it usually did.

And now, here Kyouya was, in his and Tsuna's shared bedroom, standing in front of the closet mirror, and wearing a skimpy sailor outfit.

It was of the school girl kind, with the wide flat collar and short sleeves that indicated it was for summer. The skirt was navy blue, as was the lining on the blouse's hem, and the neatly tied ribbon resting against his chest was red. The only thing different about this sailor uniform was that the skirt and blouse was much too short. It exposed Kyouya's (nicely defined) stomach and if he were to bend over, the skirt would definitely ride up and show off his rump to the world.

It probably didn't help that Kyouya was also wearing a pair of women's underwear and Mary Jane shoes, both purple, to add to the outfit. Dino had urged that it would make the outfit look even sexier. Kyouya wasn't all that inclined to agree once he saw himself in the mirror. All he saw was a grown man in a school girl uniform looking ridiculous.

Well, since he put in the effort to put on the outfit, it was all or nothing now. Tsuna was going to be home soon anyway and Kyouya had to be ready to surprise him.

Not even a second after Kyouya thought that, he heard the front door opening and Tsuna cry out an “I'm home!” Kyouya tried to deny that his pounding heart was a sign of nervousness, but even he had to doubt that when cold sweat began to form on his forehead.

He managed to shake it off, however. He was Hibari Kyouya and he wouldn't let anything – not even the possibility of humiliation – deter him. If he was going to lose his dignity, he was going to lose it with as much dignity as he could.

Breathing deeply and trying to keep calm, Kyouya left the bedroom and walked towards the kitchen where he heard the sounds of Tsuna fixing up an after work snack. Sure enough, the man was digging through the refrigerator and there were was a plate along with a pack of sliced bread and some condiments spread out on the counter. Smirking a little at knowing his lover so well, Kyouya leaned against the doorway of the kitchen and cleared his throat, waiting for Tsuna to notice him.

“That you Kyouya?” Tsuna asked rhetorically. “I got a call from Dino-san earlier. He said that he hopes he likes my present, which I don't really-”

Tsuna turned around as he spoke, but then stopped abruptly when he saw Kyouya, clad in that skimpy school uniform and smirking at him. The water bottle in Tsuna's hand dropped to the floor with a soft thud and his mouth fell open. Kyouya had the brief moment of panic that Tsuna thought he looked absolutely ridiculous, but then he took a closer look at his lover and saw that Tsuna's pupils had dilated and a red flush began to appear on his face. That boosted Kyouya's confidence up several notches.

“Kyouya...” Tsuna breathed, eyes traveling over Kyouya's body, lingering on the short skirt and Mary Janes that accentuated Kyouya's sock-covered calves. “You look... wow...”

Well, Kyouya thought as he pushed away from the doorway and approached his shocked and lustful lover, smirking all the way. At least I know that my efforts aren't going to waste.


	14. Child!1827

Child!1827

It wasn't fair.

Nothing in Tsuna's short life had been fair. Nothing at all. His mother had died in childbirth, his birth, and his father was a foreigner who never came back for them. It was why Tsuna didn't look like the others in the village with his brown hair that was almost blond and fair skin despite always being out in the sun and his eyes which were almost amber in color. The villagers thought him a plague, an omen, a walking curse that brought famine down upon them.

It wasn't Tsuna's fault that, since the day he was born, nothing would grow in the field or no one could catch any fish from the rivers or that sickness had befallen upon the village. None of that was Tsuna's fault nor Tsuna's doing. But the villagers thought that anyway, just because he was a product of an illicit affair with a foreigner.

It wasn't fair.

Ever since he learned how to walk and talk – from an old man who was kind enough to take him in even though he also treated Tsuna with suspicion – the villagers had treated Tsuna like a leper. They would give nothing to him, not even a scrap of food if Tsuna was starving. The other village children would take it upon themselves to push him around, call him names, even go as far as throw rocks at him or tie him against a tree and leave him there for the chill of the night. It was a miracle that Tsuna was able to survive this few years.

But now, after six long years of enduring their torment, the villagers have come to a decision.

And it wasn't fair to Tsuna. It wasn't fair at all.

~

The moon was full and shining in the cloudless night sky, illuminating the forest surrounding the village. In the midst of the village, the villagers had gathered, their torches lit and a fire pit and stake set up in the middle of the circle. The men of the village piled even more wood around the stake, anticipating the big bonfire that was about to happen.

At the edge of the circle of villagers stood Tsuna, struggling against the ropes that bound him and were held by two other men who were muscled and strong from years of toil. Tears were streaming down Tsuna's face and he hiccuped as he pleaded for the men to let him go. He didn't do anything, he was just a boy, he didn't want to die...

The men turned a deaf ear upon Tsuna, pulling him along when they were given the signal. The other villagers cheered and yelled when they saw Tsuna being tied to the stake. They ignored his tears and his cries for help, ignored the fear in those amber eyes and the little screams that could have easily come from their own children. They wanted their fortune back and if the only way to do that was to get rid of the one who brought the bad luck upon them – so they believed – then what is it to them that they were to sacrifice a young boy? They only wanted to be fortunate again.

The fire was lit and Tsuna's scream had simmered down to frightened hiccups as he watched the wood catch and spark and burn around him. He could hear the villagers cheers and perhaps one of them was making a speech of how soon their fortunes will return. But Tsuna wasn't listening. His eyes were on the fire, watching it crackle and spark and burn and creep closer and closer to where he stood, tied helplessly against the stake. The smoke was billowing around him, thick and black and choking his lungs and causing his eyes to burn and water.

It wasn't fair. He was innocent, he knew that. He didn't do anything except exist and the villagers were punishing him for it. It was horrible, it was sad, it was teeth-grinding and rage-inducing. Tsuna wanted to pity and plead with them and hurt them and he didn't know which urge was stronger. He just wanted the pain to stop!

All of sudden, time seemed to suspend. Everything slowed down and sound was muffled. Tsuna couldn't hear the crackling of the fire or the cheering of the villagers or his own choked cries. Things seemed to move so slowly around him, so very slowly, like trying to walk through syrup.

That was when Tsuna saw him, standing right in front of the burning stake, unharmed by the heat of the fire and blue-grey eyes fastened upon Tsuna. It was a boy, not much older than Tsuna, with a mop of dark hair and pale skin. He walked forward, climbing on top of the burning pile of wood to get to Tsuna. The fire seemed not to touch him, seemed to even sway away from his skin and his purple yukata. It brought wonder to Tsuna's mind on just who this boy was, but the thoughts were rather hindered by his smoke addled brain.

“Such an lonely life you have led,” the other boy said, though Tsuna was sure the boy's lips haven't moved. “Your innocence already marred by the ignorance of these people. Such a shame, such a waste...” The boy reached up to caress Tsuna's face, his cold eyes that refused to reflect the fire going warm for just a moment before narrowing in irritation. “I can give you the means to punish these people. I can give you the power to be reborn and be free from this mortal realm.”

Tsuna stared into those narrow eyes, vision hazy and mind full of fear. He didn't really understand what this boy was saying, what this boy wanted, but he could get the gist of it. If Tsuna wanted, the boy could save him, could take him away from all this pain and suffering and Tsuna would never have to come back to these awful people who never treated him fairly.

“Yes,” the boy's voice resonated in Tsuna's mind, those thin pale lips never moving except to tilt up in a satisfied smirk. “I can take you away. No more pain. No more suffering. Come with me and you will finally be free...”

That clinched it. Struggling to part his dry, cracked lips, Tsuna rasped out one word that he will never regret uttering.

“... Please...”

The boy's smirk turned into a vicious grin and as Tsuna's sight began to darken, he saw the boy lean closer and felt cold lips press against his own...

~

Smoke billowed up towards the dark sky. Houses and trees were on fire, burning to the ground, leaving nothing behind but a pile of ash and glowing embers. Bodies were scattered about, some half burned, some decapitated, but all dead. No villager was left alive, no one would survive to tell the tale of what happened.

No one mortal at least.

In the midst of it all, tinkling laughter rang through the air, piercing through the sound of burning wood and blowing wind. In the midst of it all, there stood a small being, humanoid but not human. The being was completely made of fire, fire that seemed to glow like a jewel and burn twice as hot. Every step it took made the ground sizzle, leaving behind a blackened path of dirt, and the air around it was thick with heat. 

The fire being took no notice of it's effect on it surroundings; it only laughed brightly, cruelly, and danced in place, so delighted it was in the chaos it caused.

He was finally free, finally free of the pain he suffered from these mortal fools. Never again will he be the brunt of cruel words or cold gazes or hurting hands. Never again will these people hurt another being like him. Never again will he be judged so unfairly.

And that thought brought such elation in him. He laughed and laughed and laughed amidst the ruins of the village; laughed until hot tears of fire flowed out of his eyes and his laughter mixed with sobs. He was so happy but it still hurt. The memory of what these people done to him – would have done to him – still brought a gripping pain in his heart. And then what he did... what he did... He was happy, but still hurting and now full of guilt.

It was so confusing. So, so confusing.

He fell to his knees, still laughing brokenly with hot tears dripping from his eyes to burn the ground. It was all so fun to lose himself before, cutting down anyone who stood in his way or tried to run. But now he didn't know what was what. He didn't even know what he had become. He barely knew what he had been. Had he been human? An animal? Even a plant? He couldn't remember. Everything was a haze of vengeance and pain and exhilaration. He couldn't even sort out his thoughts anymore. He was a jumbled mess.

So deep was he in his mind that he didn't even notice the quiet footsteps approaching him. Like before, the boy with dark hair and narrow eyes seemed to be unaffected by the fire and the heat the swirled thickly around the small elemental. He walked confidently towards the fire being, unconcerned about the ruins and corpses around him. Once he was right in front of the crying and laughing fire being, the boy held out a hand and let it hover before the elemental, just above the head.

A pulse of power, starting from the other boy's hand, shot through the air and spread out around the small fire being. The air was still for half a second before the fire that surrounded the little elemental receded with a hiss. Skin faded into existence, hair replaced flickering flames, every human feature came into being, all but the flickering jewel-like orange tone of two wide eyes, innocent at first glance but hiding a madness, a lifetime of rage and pain and injustice.

Tsuna blinked up at the other boy, the one who simultaneously rescued and damned him. His jumbled thoughts finally settled into a murmur and Tsuna thought that he should resent the boy in front of him for turning him into such a horrible thing, such a dangerous being. But Tsuna couldn't quite bring himself to do that. This boy saved him from a horrible fate and, at the very least, Tsuna will live his life out now the way he wants, despite the hows and whys.

There was silence between the two boys for a moment before the older one spoke.

“My name is Hibari Kyouya,” the other boy said, eyes cold and lips quirking up in a smirk that was already becoming familiar. “You have done a wonderful job here Tsunayoshi.” The boy – Kyouya – held out a hand which Tsuna stared at. “Come with me now, my fledgling.”

Tsuna flickered his jewel-like eyes up to Kyouya's face, and then to the side where he was sure he saw some dark mass flutter into existence though it disappeared when he looked too closely. He hesitated, uncertain of what kind of future he would have if he went along with this unknown boy. But he made his decision not a second later, reaching up to clasp Kyouya's hand and pulling himself to his feet. Tsuna owed the boy his life after all and for that he would be eternally grateful.

Not bothering to let go of the other's hand, Kyouya led Tsuna away from the burning village, a miasma of dark energy fluttering behind him like wings.

Neither of them looked back.


	15. TYL!1827

TYL!1827

When Kyouya finally arrived at the sight where Tsuna's coffin was placed, he had to stop at the edge of the clearing to get his bearings. Because sitting there in the grass, one hand idly playing with the lilies in the coffin (which haven't withered one bit) while the other flipped through a notebook, was Tsuna. He was still in the suit he wore when he was “buried” and he looked relaxed as he sat there in the grass and sun. Kyouya didn't think he would see a more beautiful sight.

Preparing himself, Kyouya stepped out into the open, moving to stand just a little behind Tsuna. He knew that Tsuna knew he was there, but he wasn't going to be the first one to speak up.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Tsuna spoke. “Did you have fun with my younger self?”

“I wouldn't say fun,” Kyouya smirked. “He was just as useless as you used to be.”

At that, Tsuna laughed and Kyouya thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world, like wind chimes tinkling in the breeze. He savored the sound because there were many times when he thought he would never hear it again, not that he would admit that out loud.

Still chuckling, Tsuna stood up from his seat and dusted off his bottom before turning around to face his Cloud Guardian.

Not for the first time, Kyouya marveled at how similar Tsuna and the Vongola Primo looked. The only difference was their coloring, but other than that they could have been twins. Or Tsuna could even be Primo's reincarnation. That would make sense.

“He still saved everyone,” Tsuna said, his smile benign. “And not just us. He saved other worlds as well as his own future.” He turned his head up to the sky, as if he was able to see back in the past by doing so. Or, Kyouya thought, maybe he was reveling in the feeling of being “alive” again after many months of being “dead”. “I hope his future will be bright, even if he doesn't grow up to be me.”

“He has a long way to go if he does,” Kyouya said, taking the chance and stepping up in front of his boss. Tsuna blinked and looked at Kyouya's face, eyes shining so brightly that Kyouya thought he might have been holding back tears.

Slowly, as if he didn't want to break an illusion he was trapped in, Tsuna reached up to caress Kyouya's face, feeling the smooth skin and the contours of cheekbones, jawline, nose, lips. Kyouya let him and resisted the temptation to close his eyes to savor those touches. He didn't want to look away from Tsuna right now.

When he was seemingly done with his perusal, Tsuna laid his hand on Kyouya's jaw, cradling his face and just smiling up at his Cloud.

“Hello,” he murmured and Kyouya couldn't identify the emotion in Tsuna's eyes, though the sight of it made him feel warm and beloved.

“Hello,” Kyouya murmured back before he leaned in to kiss Tsuna. Actually, he wasn't sure if he was the one who leaned in or Tsuna was the one who pulled him in, but Kyouya thought that it didn't really matter.

What mattered was Tsuna was here in front of him, kissing him, and they had both survived. They were both here to live another day and hopefully another ten years. That was more than enough.


End file.
